Iceclan
by vocalneko44
Summary: Some short stories about one of my six clans. Rated T because reasons.
1. Introducing the Cats

**Iceclan **

41 cats in total

**Leader****- **Rowanstar- large striped tom with four stripes on either leg. Creamy white chest and belly fur. Amber eyes.

**Deputy****-** Honeyfern- golden she-cat with dark stripes and white paws, ears, and belly. Blue eyes. Rowanstar's mate.

**Medicine cat****- **Brokenpelt- grey tom with pale grey eyes. Apprentice-Echopaw

**Warriors****- **

Dapplewish- Tortie she-cat with blue eyes.

Milkfur- creamy white she-cat with blue-grey eyes.

Brambleheart- Brown striped tom with one brown eye and nicked ear.

Badgerfang- Black and white tom with green eyes-apprentice-Smallpaw

Sunshine- Orange firey she-cat with green eyes.

Blazeclaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Sootflick- black tom with blue eyes-apprentice-Whitepaw

Splash-heart- grey striped she cat with blue eyes, once exiled

Berryfoot- Creamy tom with blue eyes

Shadoweyes- Black she-cat with yellow eyes-Apprentice-Blackpaw

Lillyleaf- brown and grey spotted she-cat, pale amber eyes-apprentice- Icepaw

Troutfur- grey tom, green eyes-apprentice-Greypaw

Redflight- brownish-red tom, brown eyes-apprentice-Wetpaw

Chickadeesong- chickadee-marked she-cat with blue eyes

Thrush-heart- grey tom with blue eyes

Robinpelt- brown she-cat with reddish chest and green eyes

Tigerspot- brown tom with white-brown striped- chest and amber eyes

Greylilly- grey she cat with blue eyes

Flowerheart- grey and white spotted she-cat with yellow eyes-Apprentice- Specklepaw

Webfur- dark grey tom with white stripe over eye, amber eyes

Reedfur- reddish tom with amber eyes

Snowpelt- soft white she-cat with green eyes

Leafpelt- brown and white spotted she-cat with green and brown eyes

Cloudeye- grey tom with white spots over eyes, blind in one eye, blue and green eyes

Gorse-step- white striped orange tom with amber eyes

Leafstem- dappled she cat with green-brown eyes

**Apprentices****-**

Specklepaw- silver she cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Greypaw- long furred grey tom with yellow eyes

Blackpaw- dark grey- almost black- fur and white chest, amber eyes

Echopaw-light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Icepaw- white she-cat with light grey spots and blue eyes

Whitepaw- white tom, green eyes

Wetpaw- brown white and cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Smallpaw- creamy white tom with grey tail, paws and ear. Grey eyes

**Elders****-**

Larksong- grey and white she-cat with blind blue eyes

Shimmertooth- large black tom with over-grown teeth

Scorchclaw- ginger tom with brown eyes

Flowerfern- old queen with soft white and grey fur

**Queens****-**

Shadestone- black she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Mate- Blazeclaw

Kits- Icepaw Smallpaw Wetpaw Whitepaw

Silverlake- silver and grey striped she-cat with light blue eyes

mate- Berryfoot

kits- Specklepaw Blackpaw Greypaw Echopaw

Note: Shadestone and Silverlake are considered queens because their kits are not yet apprentices in current time, this is just for knowing who the kits mentors will be later.


	2. Introducing the Clan

**A/N This is a random story about everyday life in my favorite clan. Well, not this chapter, this is introducing Iceclan. But ja...**

Iceclan

Iceclan is one of six clans living in a territory between a small twoleg place and large twoleg place. Iceclan is disconnected from the other clans by a river that runs around half of their territory. Iceclan has the most cats than any other clan at 41, after Shadestone and Silverlake both kitted the same moon. They are a pretty fearless clan, being both large in population and strong in battle. The only clan they don't mess with is probably Grassclan, the only one of the first four clans that still exist. The three other clans were Lagoonclan, Allyclan, and some clan who has been long forgotten. Allyclan was like modern day Bloodclan, both of which are hardly clans at all, anymore. Both had a leader, but no rules and no judgement. Both would kill cats needlessly and with no regrets or reason. Now all the clans worry about is Bloodclan, ruled by Shadestar, a vicious she-cat with an odd covering of fur over her left eye. Rumor syas Shadestar can have bursts of insanity and turn on her friends, to the point of holding them as slaves and pubically torture and murdering them. Ashstar, the last leader of Iceclan, had once went out to find Shadestar, who had been causing problems with the two groups of cats in the large twolegplace. She came back and said that she had seen Shadestar, and her decription was scary enough to have young Badgerkit hiding in the nursery, complaining to Honeyfern that 'Shadey was gonna come murder' him in his sleep. Of course, that never happened, otherwise Badgerfang wouldn't be around. But he was. Iceclan is basically Riverclan. They hunt fish, swim, seem strange to cats who don't like water because reasons. But that's just how they are. However, Iceclan has a fairly normal way of life. There's a nice clearing for training, a stretch of river that is calm enough for new apprentices almost year-round. They are laid-back, but abide by the warrior code almost all the time. Almost. Al...most... Unlike most clans, Iceclan is slightly-not very or anything/lies/-homo. Honeyfern, the leaders' mate, for example, had once been fairly close to a Skyclan she-cat, who was killed by the current leader. And her kit, Badgerfang, used to follow Brambleheart all the time. The other clans didn't care-except about the whole Honey-Swift thing, but Iceclan don't speak of that- and really don't care still. What happens in Iceclan stays in Iceclan. The clans are at peace now anyway. The only clan opposed to Iceclan is Juniperclan. But there was never a peaceful time between Juniper and Iceclan. That's just how it is.

**A/N I don't even know what this is but whatever.**


End file.
